Play House, Put My Favorite Record On
by Dans-ma-propre-tete
Summary: It's only a sleepover. Like the ones the used to have. Title from LDR's "American"


**Oh, God. Okay, here we go. Hi, hi, Twisted fandom. I'm new. We got snowed in this weekend and I spent all of that time watching Twisted, and so now I'm obsessed. Avan Jogia is. . . so gorgeous, but this story isn't about him. It's about Lacey and Jo. I know how it sounds, Lacey and Jo, like what? I don't often write smut, and I have ****_really_**** never forayed into ****_this_****, but here we go. **

**Lacey and Jo are together in the biblical sense. There's oral sex and heavy petting and scissoring and PLEASE READ IT. there is a tragic lack of fandom presence and someone has to right this wrong. Provided I get a sufficient amount of reviews, I'll keep writing Twisted fanfiction. If not, I'll take that as an indicator to disappear into the ether. Cheers!**

* * *

><p>Play House<p>

It was late. They were having a sleepover. That's what Jo had told her mom earlier that day, "Gone to Lacey's for a sleepover." Funny, these little get-togethers always seemed to result in no sleep at all.

She came up behind her, feet padding on the wood paneled floor.

"Hey, I'm tired come to bed." Lacey said quietly.

"Can't sleep. Thinking about Danny." she frowned.

"Oh,"

She snorted, "No, Lace, not like that."

"Oh." she replied enthusiastically. She hopped on the vanity. She ran her fingers through Jo's wild hair and saw her face soften into a smile. "There it is." Lacey purred.

"How do you do that?"

"It's a gift." she said pridefully, still touching her. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head.

Lacey slid off the vanity top and spun Jo's chair around.

"Such a pretty smile." she marveled, cradling her face in her long, slender fingers. She stroked at the baby hairs on her temple down to her rosy cheeks.

She was blushing again. Jo couldn't help it, felt quite warm at at Lacey's touch and stare.

It was gentle, gentler than she could've expected. Those first kisses were aggressive, stolen from her lips in flurry. Maybe that was Jo's doing, the rushing. It was how she'd first imagined it. There was something about Lacey , so fiercely loyal and almost aggressive in her confidence that made Jo imagine those kisses differently. She thought that they, too would sting. But they didn't. Her lips and hands were just soft, just soft and firm. And soon, behind closed doors of course, they fell into this strange relationship thing. But in front of Sarita and the others, acquaintances nothing more. That too was Lacey's doing. The secrecy.

Lacey leaned closer to Jo, coolly reaching past her into the dresser drawer. And she retrieved a golden tube of lipstick and stuck it in her face. "Let me?"

"Okay"

"Okay." she grinned.

She perched herself onto Jo's lap. The inside of her bare thighs, flushed against Jo's legs.

Jo pulled her messy hair up with a tie and wiped her eyes. "I must look like shit. My hair is all oily, I have bags under my eyes." she critiqued.

"No." she assured her.

"Now you're just being funny."

"Look at me, Masterson." she said, grabbing her face playfully. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Jo shook her head devilishly.

Lacey threw her hair back behind her shoulder. "Now," she grinned. "Pucker up, baby."

She took her time putting it on. She told herself that she wanted to get it just right. The soft color, it required a special attention. But she just wanted to touch Jo and keep touching her forever. Besides, she was straddling her, chest to chest. And could feel her heart racing pleasantly. Throbbing, saying, "Like that. Just like that." No, she concluded. She didn't mind.

Jo was torn between what stare at, Lacey's big, brown eyes, steady, thoughtful and focused or her full red lips. All that creamy brown skin. When she bit down on her bottom lip in concentration, those little dimples came round on her cheeks. And she was flushed again.

"Can I ask you something?" Jo asked tentatively.

"Shoot." she said, reaching for a lip liner.

"Why do you hide us? Danny and me? Why can't anyone else know that we're . . . hanging out again?"

"Is that what this is? Hanging out?" she said in jest.

"I don't know. You tell me." she said seriously.

"Oh, Jo. I'm not hiding you." she insisted.

"Then what do you call this?"

"I don't know!" Lacey sighed, "Listen, I'm not like you or Danny. I've got attachments to the rest of the people in my life. I have to be somebody else for the rest of them. It doesn't make any sense."

"Who do you have to be for me?"

"Eleven," she said confidently.

"I don't get it."

She sat comfortably on Jo's lap, sinking in, getting comfortable. She looked at her for a long time before saying, "When we're together, don't you ever feel small again? Like little girls just playing Mommy and Daddy?"

"Like practice?"

"Yeah. But it's safe and normal. I don't feel any different than I did then, when we were kids. Except now- no, never mind."

"Say it."

"Except now . . . I love you, Jo."

"Oh."

"You don't have to say it back."

"No, I just. . . Say it again-"

"I love you."

"One more time."

"I love you, Jo Masterson."

"Slower."

" I. Love. You."

"Mmm, that's good." she said in reverie.

And all too soon, Lacey was finished with the lipstick. "They look. . . Just kissable."

"I hate to ruin all your good work. I mean I know how much you've been dying to see me wearing lipstick, but-"

"Fine, but just lemme get a good look at you." Lacey acquiesced, pulling back. From hooded lids and long, thick eyelashes she drank in the sight of her. Pawing at the little things she liked, the eyes, the cheeks, little mole.

Lacey pulled herself in even closer if that was possible. Nuzzled Jo's nose, felt her cheeks go hot.

She wanted the moment to just hang there like a wood bench swing, swaying perfectly back and forth. Like children again playing dress up. And here they were, all grown up, clothes off, bodies aching from arousal, minds troubled with the future and past. In some strange limbo. The Lacey's bedroom was small and all they got. Good enough.

The mouths rushed into each other after their moment of teasing. Open-mouthed and messy. Their lips made this smack-smacking noise when they came together and pulled apart rhythmically.

Needing more, more of everything, Jo slipped one hand under Lacey's soft t-shirt and snaked the other under the band of her boyshorts, gripping at her ass. Lacey groaned back and lifted off of Jo's lap.

Jo followed, but stopped kissing her long enough to slip her own shirt off and pull her hair out from the elastic. She stood there, big pink breasts, freckles, puckered nipples and gray cotton underwear. She was so much shorter than Lacy. It made for an interesting combination. Black, white, short, tall, Lacey's thin and athletic build versus Jo's soft girlish shape.

"We have to be quiet, okay? My mom practically sleeps with her eyes open." Lacey giggled.

"Okay." she complied, nudging Lacey toward the bed. "Lie back."

She did what she was told.

Jo hooked her fingers into the band of Lacey's black underwear, sliding them down her impossibly long, brown legs. Like an amazon, she thought.

She kissed her way up her long legs, slowly, darting her tongue out here and there. The bony ankle, the calf, the tender spot under the knee, the thighs, kiss, kiss.

"Mmm." she sighed, "God, Jo."

She slid her thick tongue between Lacey's fleshy lips. Then she caught Lacey's eye to make sure she was paying attention. Her wild blonde head kept bobbing up and down in Lacey's lap. It felt so good, lifting up out of her body, watching herself being graced. "So good. Too good." she chided herself for not being able to cry out. All that self-assuredness and resolve felt useless to her now.

Jo moaned out a sultry "mmm," sending the vibrations straight to Lacey's soaked sex. Jo tried to lap up the juices, but Lacey was dripping faster than Jo could catch. Jo threw her head back, swept her tongue across her lips. Then she went back to her ministrations. She spread her partner's legs further apart, better access that way.

She kitty crawled up Lacey's writhing form. Lace was winding her waist and rolling her hips in delirium. What was Jo, an angel? Some quiet expert on all things Lacey Porter? She was everything, good, bad and not supposed to. _Fuck. Fuck fuck._ Lacey slapped her ass as a sort of "_Come on, baby. Don't stop moving_." She grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a hard kiss on the mouth, down her neck. She let Jo's breasts plop into her mouth where she suckled at them hungrily. Jo kept her hands gripped to the bedpost on either side of Lacey's head.

"Shit," she whispered, as Lacey's hands traveled southward. She dragged those filthy fingers over her clit. Sensitive, it was.

When Lacey pulled her hand away to sink her nails into Jo's behind, Jo kept grinding in on Lacey's thigh. They rolled over and suddenly Lacey was on top of her like a dark cloud. Just tumbling waves of black hair and a heaving chest.

"Okay, now what?" Jo asked, feeling vulnerable.

Lacey creaked off of the bed and pressed her ear against the door, checking for life on the other side. Jo watched her in impatience, propped up on her elbows. Then Lacey locked it.

"Let's stop all of this kiddie-shit, Jo." she said, playing with hem of her dark t-shirt. "Do you still wanna play Mommy and Daddy?" she asked seductively. She drew her t-shirt over her head, and tossed it carelessly to the side. She sauntered back over to the bed, eyeing Jo like dessert. She reached out and touched her face gently. And she smiled when Jo smiled. She planted a wet kiss on her mouth, before pushing her back_, hard_.

Lacey saddled herself over Jo like they did in the movies. Being around Jo made her feel like a _fucking porn star_ and child all at the same time. In the lowest, most sensual voice Jo had ever heard, Lacey whispered, "How bad do you want it, Jo_?" Jesus. She was hopeless._

"Please, Lacey, please." she begged.

"Say you want me."

"I do. I want you so bad."

"Why?" she teased.

"You're so gorgeous, Lacey. I can't stand it. I want you all the time. Over and over again."

"Good to know." she replied. But in her mind, she was melting. Falling apart at Jo's words. She started rolling her hips back and forth, up and down, in circles. Jo matched her erratic pace, keeping her hands locked on Lacey's ass.

It was like being on a horse. Lacey had always been one for horses, and it was. That need for pacing and speed. It was thunderous and almost overwhelming how freeing it felt, to ride and be ridden with pleasure Thighs gripped tight, beads of sweat trickling down her long, slender neck.

"God." She cupped her own breasts.

"God." Jo said, bells going off in her head. She was so close. Lacey leaned down and covered her mouth. She let one of her fingers slip inside and she bit down on it as they both came.

They both rolled over onto their respective sides of the bed. Lacey on her back, Jo on her stomach. She watched Lacey breathe and she looked like she was think hard about something. She was lightly rubbing circles on her lower abdomen. Jo scooted closer to her, tucking herself at her side, kissing her jaw and pulse.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Course not. I just said it to get you into bed again." she joked.

"Fuck you." Jo snorted. "I like playing house with you, Lace."

"Diddo." she shot back.

"And . . ." she started to say shyly.

"And?"

She grabbed her face, "I love you, too. You know? You're my best friend."

They fell asleep like that, naked and small next to each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So . . . did I do okay?<strong> _


End file.
